


Interruption

by Firebird (firebird308)



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist, Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-05
Updated: 2013-04-05
Packaged: 2017-12-07 12:47:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/748671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firebird308/pseuds/Firebird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys get interrupted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interruption

**Author's Note:**

> Warning/Notes/Disclaimer: Characters are not mine and I am not making any money off this. However, they _do_ belong to Hiromu Arakawa/Square ENIX, MBS, ANX, BONES, FUNimation Productions, Ltd.

Ed was sprawled on the couch reading when he felt a tug on his ponytail pulling his head back and up so that the young man bending over him could kiss him.

"Mmm. Anything in particular bring that on? Or was that just random?" he asked, retrieving his bookmark from the back of the book somewhere to hold his place, at the same time making room for Alfons to sit down.

"Just random. You know what those glasses do to me." Alfons smiled impishly.

A corner of Ed's mouth quirked up in a smile. "You've certainly told--and shown--me often enough," he agreed, putting the book aside on the end-table by the sofa and resting the glasses on top of it a moment later.

Alfons pouted a bit when Ed took off the glasses then forgot to continue doing so when Ed kissed him. He pressed back, interlacing his fingers behind Ed's neck, letting his thumbs describe lazy circles on the upper part of the back of Ed's neck. Ed broke off the kiss for a moment to arch back into the touch. Alfons leaned towards Ed's face and sucked on his lower lip gently. "Like that, hmm?"

"Oh _yes_ ," Ed shivered. He aggressively leaned forward and let his tongue invade Alfons' mouth, left palm pressed against Alfons' cheek, other hand undoing his collar. Alfons made a happy sound that was almost a purr and released Ed's neck to undo the button at the collar of Ed's shirt and the next one down. He also pulled loose the leather hair-tie that kept Ed's hair in its ponytail, allowing it to fall loose so he could run his fingers through it. Ed moaned into the kiss, and wrapped his right arm around Alfons to hold him closer.

Neither of them heard the footsteps approaching the door or it opening. "Oh!"

They sprang apart like they were magnets that had just had the wrong poles aligned, staring wide-eyed at Noa.

"You--I didn't know--Um," stuttered Noa before she gave up and fled into the study-turned-bedroom, cheeks flaming, her mortification obvious.

Ed and Alfons stared at each other, appalled.

"Oh fuck," Ed whispered. Alfons nodded fervently.

"You don't think she'll tell, do you?" Alfons whispered back worriedly.

"I don't think so. Or at least, I really, really hope not." Ed paused. "After this, we better stick to the bedroom."

Alfons twitched. "Assuming we ever get over the shock, you mean."


End file.
